Whispers in the Night
by scorpiousharmony
Summary: Hadrian Potter is a mystery to anyone on a good day but on a bad day and you might want to watch your back. And just what did he do to get on Caleb Danvers’s bad side? Caleb/Hadrian Death to blond bimbo’s of all genders!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Whispers in the Dark

Rating: T-M

Summery: Hadrian Potter is a mystery to anyone on a good day but on a bad day and you might want to watch your back. And just what did he do to get on Caleb Danvers's bad side? Caleb/Hadrian Death to blond bimbo's of all genders!

Warnings: Everything! Slash! Cursing! Violence!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I did go dumpster diving to get a life sized Covenant movie poser featuring the boys!

Prologue

He guessed it all started before he could even really remember. He had always been very good at adapting to his surroundings he had to be especially with his upbringing. that's why when Olivander couldn't find a wand him a wand that was compatible to his magical core, he tricked the very Holly and Phoenix feather wand that he held with in his hand into believing that he was it's master. Through out his time within Hogwarts hollowed walls the poor boy had to practice until he dropped each and every day just so that he could mimic the spells that they expected him to learn. Everyone just pushed it off as the boy being dim witted and slow. But Hadrian knew, when he listened to other witches and wizards describe how it felt when they used and channeled their magic, Hadrian's was different it was like he had his own branch of magic that was; stronger, darker, deadlier and just waiting to be unleashed.

So Hadrian pressed on learning all that he could from that so called institution, keeping his unique power a secret. But that all changed the day of his seventeenth birthday…the day he got what witches and wizards commonly call their magical inheritance, but what the coven would call ascending.

AN: Hey this is little ol' Scorpiousharomy and this is my newest fic and yes it is a HP Covenant crossover of the slashy-est proportion. I tried to write a Twilight HP crossover to jump on that bandwagon but all that happened was me falling off… hard. Love ya'll and review if ya' have time. PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Whispers in the Dark

Rating: M

Summery: Hadrian Potter is a mystery to anyone on a good day but on a bad day and you might want to watch your back. And just what did he do to get on Caleb Danvers's bad side? Caleb/Hadrian Death to blond bimbo's of all genders!

Warnings: Everything! Slash! Cursing! Violence!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I did go dumpster diving to get a life sized Covenant movie poser featuring the boys!

Chapter One: Caught

" Pogue if you don't get your ass up right now, Kate is so going to come looking for your ass and she is not going to like what she finds." Caleb whispered as he leaned over and teasingly bit his lover's ear.

" I don't care." He mumbled tiredly and rolled over onto his perfectly toned stomach to dodge Caleb's carefully administered torture.

" You should, because frankly Kate and Sarah scare me to death." Caleb smiled sarcastically while flopping back down on his bed.

" Well if you wanted me up so early, you shouldn't have kept me up, all last night." Pogue stretched like a cat and winked mischievously.

" What do you mean I kept you up, as I recall it Mister you were the one who kept me up." Caleb argued while pouting cutely.

" You know you better wipe that look off of your face or we won't be making it to school any time soon." He said then trapped the slightly smaller boy under his body.

" Shut up you pervert, and start getting ready." Caleb smirked and slapped Pogue's stomach to make him move off of him.

" Fine but we're finishing this later!" Pogue called after his retreating lover.

" Of course we are sweetie."

WARNING CALEB/POGUE ACTION M RATED SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ _____________________________________________________________________________________

Pogue was in the bathroom slowly washing his hands, and counting the bubbles covering his hands. Caleb walked inside and unzipped his fly as he went over to one of the urinals. Pogue looked over at him and ripped a towel off from the towel rack, he dried his hands and tossed it.

"Mmmm, what class are you coming from?" He asked as he walked over to him.

"I actually have this hour off." Caleb smirked, and wrapped his arms around Pogue's waist. Pogue nipped at his ear harshly, and smiled. "What about you?"

"I do now." He whispered and walked away from him, leaving him leaning against the bathroom sink moaning softly. Pogue locked the door to the bathroom and turned back to him. Caleb smiled and watched him saunter back over.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Pogue smirked and covered Caleb's hands with his own, He forced their combined hands to move gently over Caleb's semi-erect cock. Caleb closed his eyes and groaned deeply.

" I think you can guess." He moaned. "Oh god….baby...do you want more?" His hips moved back and forth slowly, needing that extra little oomph of friction.

"God, baby….please…" Caleb gasped. Pogue smirked in response to his lovers delicious noises.

"Ok, but we do this one by my rules." Pogue challenged, and Caleb sighed, admitting defeat.

"Why do we always have to do it your way?" He whined. Pogue smirked and pulled out a silk tie. "Because I'm the PIMP and you're my bitch." He smirked and tied his hands behind his back. He smirked and turned him to face him, his lips crushing his in a bruising kiss that was long overdue. Caleb let out a soft sigh into his mouth, his body melting at the feel of Pogue's demanding lips against his own.

"And that is just the beginning." He pushed Caleb back against the wall and yanked his lover's pants down his slim hips, Pogue fell to his knees, and smirked up at him.

"Baby, this is going to take up the whole hour, so I hope all your shit is in your locker." He smirked before lowering his mouth over Caleb's now erect dick. Caleb's back arched like a cats and his let out a cry. He closed his eyes, his hips trying to thrust himself deeper into Pogue's mouth. Pogue smirked and put up his tongue as a barrier, not letting him go past it. Caleb cried out softly and worked his hips harder.

"Baby, please…" He gasped, his hips thrashing wildly. Pogue smirked, rubbing his hips.

"More, work for it. Work hard, love." He demanded in a deep tone. Caleb instantly began to work his hips harder at the demands of his lover. Pogue grinned with satisfaction and suddenly pulled away from him when they herd some one pounding on the door.

END SCENE

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Caleb's eyes snapped open in frustration. "Hey! What the hell?!" He whined.

"Will you open the god damn door!" A male voice yelled while still heavily beating on the thick wooden door's frame. "I don't care if you are in the middle of shagging, I need to pee!"

" …"

" Open the fucking door!" The person yelled impatiently.

" Mr. Hadrian Potter, why on earth are you yelling?" the provost said as he walked up behind the teenage boy. "Please remember that this is a prestigious institution of learning not a Chucky Cheeses!"

" Of course sir I apologies."

"Good now get to class." Hadrian whimpered and left the boys bathroom where Pogue and Caleb were still hurriedly getting dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Whispers in the Dark

Rating: M

Summery: Hadrian Potter is a mystery to anyone on a good day but on a bad day and you might want to watch your back. And just what did he do to get on Caleb Danvers's bad side? Caleb/Hadrian Death to blond bimbo's of all genders!

Warnings: Everything! Slash! Cursing! Violence!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I did go dumpster diving to get a life sized Covenant movie poser featuring the boys!

Chapter Two: Can I Join

"Caleb!" Mrs. Danvers called as he and Pogue stumbled into the front room. The hastily separated and walked over to her.

"Yes mother?" Caleb questioned, while pushing Pogue's hand off of his ass, again. "Did you need something?"

"I've got cards with the girls tonight, so please remember to greet the foreign exchange student when he gets here."

" Sure Mrs. Danvers, we've got it covered." Pogue interjected and proceeded to push Caleb out of the room, his hand place possessively on Caleb's lower back.

" Stupid horny teenagers, I'd better leave a note for the poor boy taped to the door, or he'd be standing out there all night." She said and started to hastily jot down a note, while ignoring the breathy moans coming from upstairs.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello!" Hadrian called while he shifted his bags from one shoulder to another. He shrugged and pulled open the outer door.

' Dear Mr. Potter,

Welcome and please make yourself at home. My son should have greeted you but knowing him he was too lazy to come to the god damn door. Your room is upstairs and it's the third door to the…' The rest of the note was illegible. 'Well it's better than nothing.' Hadrian thought to himself. He opened the door and glided up the staircase he spotted. "Right or left?" He questioned as he blew his bangs out of his striking eyes. "Left it is." he decided when the answer didn't fall magically from the sky. He turned the door knob gently and pushed the door open. He spied two occupants in a compromising position and smirked. "Can I join?" He leaned against the door frame and let his bags drop to the floor with a thud. His voice caused the two men to break apart, the smaller one let out a whimper. Pogue turned towards the new person, his eyes unconsciously roamed over the body of the petite boy in front of him. The boy had unreasonably long ravens black hair that was piled on top of his head in a loose bun that caused strand to fall in his mesmerizing emerald jewel toned eyes. His lithe body was draped in designer clothing that hugged his unique frame perfectly. Pogue turned to his lover once his eyes stopped wondering.

" Can we keep him." He said to Caleb in a teasing whisper. Caleb turned into Pogue's chest and pinched his bicep.

" Dumb ass." He murmured. "Maybe for your birthday." Pogue grinned imagining the simply stunning boy popping out of an enormous birthday cake wearing hardly anything. Caleb rolled his eyes and looked at the new comer for the first time, his jaw dropped open in surprise.

"You know you look really stupid, maybe you should close your mouth." Hadrian snapped, he didn't like it when people talked about him like he wasn't even there to comment on it. It might have been because of all of the articles in the Daily 'Profit'. He glared at Caleb and angrily stalked out of the room.

"He's a little spit fire ain't he?" Pogue commented as a door near them slammed shut causing the surrounding walls to shake violently.

"Who the fuck?" Caleb asked.

"No clue babe." Pogue said as his eyes drifted towards the alarm clock on the side table. " Well fuck, I've got to go."

"Really." Caleb pouted while trailing his hand down Pogue's chest suggestively.

"Sorry babe but I was supposed to meet Kate an hour ago.

" Okay." Caleb said sullenly and got up off of the bed. He smiled at his lover and sauntered into the bathroom. "I'm going to be so bored without you here."

"I know." Pogue smirked as an idea hit him. "Why don't you go make peace with your new house guest before he cuts off your balls while your sleeping."

" Your so crude." Caleb called as Pogue collected the last of his positions.

"Well maybe you can convince him to like us." Pogue called back as he walked out of the room. "Bye I'll see you later."

"Is that a promise?" Caleb yelled.

" Always."

AN: Oh my god sorry I have been inactive for a while but shit happens. And if your wondering when the Caleb/Hadrian goodness happens you'll have to wait awhile because Hadrian has to go through multiple partners before it happens. Well sorta did I forget to mention that this is a Pogue/Caleb/Hadrian fic? Oops. Oh well love ya'll and peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Whispers in the Night

Rating: T

Warnings: Everything that you don't like in a fanfic is more than likely in mine.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, nut I do own a poster!

Chapter 3: Nicky's

"Why the fuck should I go and try to be buddy-buddy with the little fucker?" Caleb fumed as he stepped out of his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. 'Pogue did ask me to.' His annoying inner voice imputed. 'Fuck.' He was arguing with himself…again. Caleb palmed his head and through on some worn jeans and a black T-shirt. "I'll just go ask him if he wants to go to Nicky's." Caleb decided and trudged over to Hadrian's room. He raised his hand and knocked heavily. "Can I come in?" He asked feeling quite stupid.

"I don't know can you?" Hadrian called back. "Of course you can but will you? That's the question you should be asking yourself." Caleb rolled his eyes and entered the room. "Now what did you want?" Hadrian asked. He was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the rooms' bed.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to Nicky's, and meet the guys."

"Oh, so now you want to be nice?" Hadrian asked sarcastically.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Caleb demanded and stepped closer to the teen. Hadrian gracefully jumped off of the bed and got right up in Caleb's face.

"I'll go." He said and poked Caleb in the chest. "But just bloody remember that I am not anyone's fuck toy."

"You're angry about that?" Caleb asked. " My god we were just kidding."

"Good or I would have made your life a living hell." Hadrian responded and slowly backed up. "So now that, that's all cleared up. Why don't we begin again? Hello I'm Hadrian Potter." Caleb looked at the hand that was offered to him and took it with out a moments hesitation.

"Caleb Danvers." For some reason Hadrian's last name stuck out in Caleb's mind. "Are you ready?" He asked looking to Hadrian.

"Let me grab a jacket," Hadrian pulled on a grey leather jacket and followed Caleb out of the house.

___________________________FLASHBACK_________________________________

"So your really leaving then?" Draco Malfoy questioned as Hadrian gracefully stepped out of his hearth. Hadrian smiled sadly and nodded.

"I need to, I need to find out what I am." He said. "I think I've found it this time."

"Where?" Draco demanded. He smiled sheepishly and handed Hadrian some tea when he sat down.

"Ipswitch ,Massachusetts." Hadrian replied. "I found a very old journal in the Potter vault and it talked of the exact kind of powers I have." Draco pondered over Hadrian's words for a moment.

"Go and we will be here if you need anything." He said referring to the life debt that he owed Hadrian, for saving his life in sixth year. This was the same time that they became close friends.

"Thank you, I will write as soon as I get settled there."

_________________________END FLASHBACK_____________________________

"Hadrian, Hadrian!" Caleb called as he shook Hadrian's shoulder.

"Huh?" Hadrian responded shifting in the comfortable car seet.

"You zoned out we're here."

`"So that's Nicky's" He asked pointing to the busy bar in front of them.

"Yep." Caleb said. "You'll see." He said as he pushed open the large door. Hadrian looked around the loud room. The lights were low and the music was loud but surprisingly tasteful. Caleb spotted his friends and started to lead the way over to them. A plain looking blond tried to saunter over and latched onto Caleb's arm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Whispers in the Night**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Everything that you don't like in a fanfic is more than likely in mine. Twosomes, Threesomes, Moresomes, a lot of different pairings.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but I do own a poster!**

**Chapter 4: Caleb's Secret**

"**Baby where were you today?" Sarah whimpered as she tried to shift her boyfriend's attention solely onto her. She started when she noticed that Caleb was not alone. "And you are you?"**

"**This is-" Caleb started to introduce the British teen, but Hadrian cut him off with a careless wave of his hand.**

"**I can introduce myself." Hadrian said, " Hadrian Potter, the foreign exchange student that will be living with your boyfriend for the next year." Hadrian smiled deviously trying to annoy the blond leech. Sarah flicked her hair behind her shoulder and looked pointedly at Caleb. Ignoring Hadrian who had started to speak.**

"**Hello," Sarah said, "I asked you where you were today?"**

"**I was getting some work done at the studio." He said sheepishly, "I lost track of time, sorry."**

"**Hello bitch I was speaking." he smirked at Sarah's dumbfounded expression. " Anyway who are you?"**

" **Caleb's fiancé."**

"**No seriously?" he gasped out between his uncharacteristically hysterical giggling. **

"**What?" Sarah asked as Hadrian tripped on some ones shoe and fell on his arse still laughing. Caleb rolled his eyes and pulled his house guest off of the floor, he then proceeded to lead him away from his irate 'fiancé'.**

"**Well bye Sarah, I'm going to give Hadrian a tour." He called as he walked of with Hadrian's bicep clutched tightly in his hand.**

"**Nice fiancé," He commented. "Does she know that your fucking him?" Hadrian said as he pointed to Pogue, who was smiling at Caleb through half-lidded eyes.**

"**No and it better stay that way." Caleb threatened.**

"**Fine but I'm telling you that the blond chit deserves to be kicked out on her arse." Hadrian smirked mentally picturing her expression when she found out about her Fiancé's illicit affair.**

"**That's a little harsh." Hadrian shrugged.**

" **She'll live."**

"**Hey Ty!" Caleb grinned. " That's Tyler, and Reid is the blond trying to impress a girl across the room with his drinking abilities. And you have already met Pogue." **

"**Hello." Hadrian said, as his eyes drifted to each individual.**

"**Guys this is Hadrian and he will be living with me for the next year."**

"**Fun, sorry dude but Caleb is a screamer, you might want to buy some really good earphones." Reid teased, Caleb flipped him off and started to chat with Pogue.**

"**I think that were going to get along famously." Tyler said.**

"**Of course we will, Hadrian can be our new toy." Caleb palmed his head and waited for Hadrian to blow up…again.**

"**Cute, but I don't think that you can handle me…baby." Hadrian simpered while he racked his nails down Reid's chest. "You should back up your words with actions, I'll be waiting." Reid turned to Tyler and smiled secretively, they had just been given the challenge of a life time by a pretty raven haired Brit with a down right sexy accent.**

**AN: I can't even believe how much trouble I've had with this fucking chapter, first I lose the fucker and then I find it, just to fucking lose it again… goddamnit… oh well at least it is now up, anyway hope you enjoy, now I've just got to find the next chapter b/c I already have ch 6 ready. Fuck.**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Whispers in the Night

Rating: T

Warnings: Everything that you don't like in a fanfic is more than likely in mine. Twosomes, Threesomes, Moresomes, a lot of different pairings.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but I do own a poster!

Chapter 5: Tyler?

Pogue looked over at his lover that was stretched out on his bed with his head buried in the pillow. "So what's wrong?" Pogue asked Caleb softly as his fingers trailed intricate patterns on the flesh of Caleb's back. Caleb rolled his shoulders trying to get the knot out of them without resorting to getting up. He sighed and pushed Pogue's hand off of him.

"Hadrian, Hadrian fucking Potter." he seethed and rolled on his side to look at Pogue, Pogue held up his hands in surrender. He knew that Caleb was referring to the Potter bloodline that had founder the very coven that they were bound to. A very powerful family that had died to protect it's secret from the world.

"You think that he is related to Lucian?" Pogue asked, almost fearing the answer that would come out of Caleb's lips.

"They are almost identical." Caleb said, his mind almost automatically went back to the portrait of Lucian at his prime, and the cold stunning beauty that Hadrian possessed. They both had the same stature, the same posture and most startling of all the piercing emerald eyes that looked into your soul and then judged every wrong you ever committed. "They have to be."

"Yeah," Pogue sighed, he seemed to be sighing a lot lately, all because of that mystery living with his Caleb. "We will have to get the truth from him eventually."

"Tell everyone not to use this week." Caleb said. "Maybe we can catch Hadrian if he uses during that time."

"Either him or Chase, and we need to find him before he does anything else." Pogue murmured. "I'm going to go check on Hadrian and Tyler. Who knows what they could be doing."

* * *

Tyler watched the fiery teenager known better as Hadrian Potter pace the floor of his room; he was looking more and more like a caged animal with every passing minute. "You'll burn a hole through the floor if you keep that up much longer." Tyler wrapped his arms around the slim waist and pulled Hadrian into his chest.

"Oh shut up, you would be freaking out if you found out that your family is apart of some ancient coven of…of voodoo believers!" Hadrian snapped.

"True, but first it is not voodoo, and second I'll bet you anything that I can take your mind off of it." Tyler smirked as he heard Hadrian whimper with need.

"And exactly how would you do that?" Hadrian moaned…

* * *

Hadrian quickly threw the covers over Tyler's nude body as the bedroom door creaked open. "What are you doing?" Pogue demanded suspiciously, as he noticed a third foot sticking out of the pile of covers that made the Brit's bed.

"I would grace you with a reply, but that in essence would make me admit any fault for any said thing that I may or may have not committed." Hadrian said with a small sirk that revealed his sparkling white teeth.

"What?" Pogue questioned. Hadrian shooed the intruder out of his room. He sighed when the door slammed closed behind the ever confused Pogue.

"Shut up Tyler." Hadrian said as Tyler emerged from the pile of blankets.

"I didn't' say anything." Tyler lunged at Hadrian and pulled him underneath his larger body. "Where were we?"

"Reid was supposed to be back an hour ago with the whipped cream." Hadrian pouted. The door slammed open again and Reid ran in holding a can.

"What the fuck," He yelled. "You started with out me?" He said and jumped on the bed and proceeded to nip at both of his boys hip bones.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Whispers in the Night

Rating: T

Warnings: Everything that you don't like in a fanfic is more than likely in mine. Twosomes, Threesomes, Moresomes, a lot of different pairings.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but I do own a poster!

Chapter 6: Kinks

"Goddamn it Reid," Tyler said as the boy in question angrily stalked around their shared dorm room. He had taken to throwing poor innocent fragile things when they crossed his path. "Baby please talk to me, please." He pleaded.

"There is nothing to talk about." Reid said defensively. He didn't want to let go of the anger he felt, but he knew that if he talked with Tyler just that would happen.

"Don't give me that bullshit, I know we are both pissed about Hadrian leaving us." Tyler snapped at his boyfriend and blocked the frazzled boys' path. Reid sighed and let go of his anger. He didn't want to do something stupid and hurt Tyler accidentally.

"Pogue," he said, "Pogue is the fucking problem."

"What did he do this time, to piss you off?" Tyler urged as he threaded his arms around Reid's waist and leaned against the trembling frame.

"The stupid bitch called you and Hadrian whores."

"Why is that eating you up," Tyler asked. "He says shit like that all the time?"

"He caused Hadrian to break up with us." He said. "Hadrian told me that he wouldn't be the one to get in the way of love again."

"Again?" Tyler questioned. Reid shrugged in response.

"I don't know babe, I don't know."

* * *

"You know I really fucking hate you." Hadrian yelled at Pogue as he came upon the teen eating cereal in Caleb's kitchen.

"Why?" He mumbled with his mouth full causing food flecks to spew out.

"How dare you fucking do that to Reid and Tyler, they didn't deserve for you to be such an arse to them!" Pogue swallowed and shrugged nonchalantly.

"It is not my fault that Tyler was fucking you." He smirked. "I thought Reid deserved to know that his boyfriend was a whore." Hadrian lifted his hand and placed them on his hips.

"There is only one problem with your ill put together theory." Hadrian smirked. He absolutely loved playing with the dangerously jealous boy, too bad he wasn't his type. He had big plans for Pogue but they didn't involve him.

"What?" Pogue demanded furiously.

"I was fucking Reid too." Pogue chocked on the spoonful he had just put in his mouth. He coughed, resulting in half chewed food covering Hadrian's delicate face. Hadrian shuddered in repulsion, and wiped off his face with the sleeve of this shirt. Pogue opened his moth to speak, but Hadrian cut him off. "Sorry babe, but I am just not in to that particular kink."

"What?" Pogue asked confused.

"Nothing." Hadrian snarled and stalked out of the room. Oh yes, Hadrian was going to enjoy ruining Caleb and Pogue's life. Just like their father's had destroyed the only chance at a happy life that he had.

AN: OMG, sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but life happens at the worst possible time doesn't it? Anyway stay tuned for the next installment, the plot finally starts to unfold.


	8. Chapter 8

"Reid, Tyler. I need some help." Hadrian said as he walked into the boys dorm room. Reid turned towards Tyler and then smiled.

"What kind of help are we talking about?" Tyler asked with a lecherous grin.

"Not that kind of help, baby boy," Hadrian laughed. "I think that it'a about time that the world knocked Pogue down a few pegs.

"What can we do to help?" Reid asked while moving closer to the petite boy.

"I think a little internet warfare is in order." Hadrian smirked. "Anyone know the password to Pogue's Facebook © account?"

Hadrian took a moment to step back and watch his plans fall together seamlessly, sure it wasn't his usual style but he was quite proud of the mayhem that he had caused for Pogue. It serves him right, how dare Pogue insinuate that he was a home wrecking whore. Maybe Pogue should have gotten his fact strait before he decided that Hadrian was a good candidate to fuck with.

Pogue should have gotten his first clue when he saw Hadrian walking down the school's main hallway grinning like a fool. But instead he decided to spend his passing period to look for a place to engage in a quick post homeroom fuck.

It all started on Monday, Pogue noticed an odd amount of gossip pertaining to him. Usually he could pin down the daily news in a couple of minutes, but instead it was almost as if there wasn't anything worth talking about. The only thing that kept popping up was Caleb, Hadrian and his own name. Odd.

But what was really getting to him was the fact that he could not find Caleb anywhere. It was like he vanished off of the face of the planet.

"Pogue, darling!" Hadrian called when the oblivious meat head passed by him with out even a glance. That bastard. Pogue turned toward Hadrian with a glower.

"What?" He demanded and then shook his head. "Never mind, unless you can magically tell me where Caleb is I don't care."

"Well I guess this is your luck day." Hadrian smirked and motioned for Pogue to come closer. "Because it just so happens that I know exactly where he is, but because I don't like you I wont tell you where he is."

Pogue slammed his fist into the locked just a hairs breadth away from Hadrian delicate face. "Where the fuck is Caleb?" He demanded.

"Well I can only guess that he is being bitched at by the harpy he calls arm candy."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't but you know I can't figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Pogue asked impatiently.

"Well why you told everyone about your relationship with Caleb, I mean don't get me wrong but how could you do that to him over Facebook©?" Hadrian smiled as he watched Pogue realize exactly what he was implying.

"You little shit." Pogue hissed.

"Now, now. Did I tell you that you fucked with the wrong person, babe?" Hadrain giggled as he walked away from the seething teen. It wasn't his usual style, but fuck, it was effective.


End file.
